


Loathe Yourself

by visbs88



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Revenge, Self-Hatred, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Adesso, lei è morta. Svanita nel vento. E quella piuma non è altro che una risata di scherno.





	Loathe Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt “La piuma arrivò risalendo il vento.” (Giorgio Faletti, La piuma).  
> Il parallelo tra la morte di Kagura e quella di Kikyo sul monte Hakurei – quando Sesshomaru, non intervenuto per salvare la sacerdotessa, replica a Inuyasha che è stato lui il debole a non essere arrivato in tempo –, mi ha sempre fatta riflettere molto. Un giorno potrei ampliare il tema, ma intanto ecco una flash che spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura. ^^

La piuma arriva risalendo il vento.  
Sesshomaru allunga la mano destra e la afferra con delicatezza tra due artigli. Di un bianco azzurrino, soffice, slanciata; inodore.  
Era il segnale che lei gli dava quando era vicina; spesso giungeva al tramonto – il momento di fermare la sua marcia infinita attraverso la terra, ordinare alle piccole creature che lo seguivano di prepararsi alla notte, assicurarsi che Rin si nutrisse e poi andarsene, a passi calmi e inesorabili, fino a un morbido letto d'erba che lei immancabilmente trovava, quasi fosse stato creato dagli dei per loro. Lo salutava con un guizzo beffardo del ventaglio, con una battuta tagliente, ma già profumava di umori e trepidazione, e non poteva nasconderglielo. E come diventava docile all'improvviso, sotto alle sue mani imperiose; com'era semplice domare il vento, la ribellione, l'arroganza, quando si scioglievano nella passione, in quell'adorazione che le brillava negli occhi cremisi e che le impregnava le labbra. Possederla era un rito per cui lui non necessitava di pronunciare nemmeno una parola; in cui non si era mai dato del tutto, consapevole, graffiato dagli occhi di chi doveva spiarli – giaceva con una prigioniera che si illudeva di essere libera; il padrone, prima o poi, avrebbe fatto la sua mossa.  
E così è stato: adesso, lei è morta. Svanita nel vento. E quella piuma non è altro che una risata di scherno.  
Ne è così conscio che neppure per un istante il suo cuore si solleva nella speranza – non che il suo cuore sia mai stato di lei; non batte ciglio, ma non può impedirsi di accarezzare con un polpastrello le morbide barbule di quell'infimo simbolo di ciò che è stata carne e niente più.  
 _Niente più_ , si ripete. La piuma scivola sul suo palmo e le dita si serrano, stritolandola. Rompendola. Cancellandola.  
L'odore di Naraku gli riempie le narici e la mano scatta verso Tenseiga; il Meido Zangetsuha falcia tronchi, fronde e cespugli come un'espansione della lama, nero e infinito, un occhio di morte che tuttavia si richiude senza inghiottire altro che foglie e polvere.  
La risata, stavolta, risuona davvero.  
– _La colpa è tua, Inuyasha, per non essere riuscito a salvarla in tempo_. Chi ha pronunciato queste parole, mi domando?  
La bile gli brucia la gola. Il ricordo dello sgomento di quel suo maledetto fratello, dello sdegno che aveva provato per la sua debolezza, il suo ritardo, la sua furia mal riposta in un nemico che si era semplicemente dimostrato… più forte.  
L'orgoglio gli pesa sulle spalle come lo spessore di mille anni; gli impedisce di tentare un altro fendente.  
– L'amore per qualcuno non è che una maschera per l'odio verso se stessi, lord Sesshomaru. Lieto di avervi impartito la lezione, prima di uccidervi.  
Lo lascia fuggire senza neppure tentare di seguirlo; in questo momento, sarebbe uno sforzo inutile, poco lucido, inconsulto. Raddrizza le spalle, sprezzante, arrotolandosi sulla lingua senza pronunciarla quella parola, _amore_ – che può forse avere davvero il potere di ridurre lui, il più potente demone vivente, all'autocommiserazione che solo i più infimi degli umani si concedono?  
No.  
Se è vero che la colpa è sua, per non averla salvata – e lo è, non intende negarlo né immergersi nell'ipocrisia –, ciò non cambia il fatto che debba agire per redimersi, e che il riscatto giaccia nella vendetta.  
Abbassa lo sguardo sul cadavere della piuma, scivolata a terra e già sporca di fango. Si cura di calpestarla, andandosene: ben presto, Naraku pagherà anche per questo crudele scherzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi piacciono i miei lavori, venite a trovarmi sulla mia [pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Visbs88/?modal=admin_todo_tour) <3


End file.
